New Pacific Order
Category:New Pacific Order The New Pacific Order (NPO) is one of the premiere alliances in Cybernations, and has been since its founding in January of 2006. Rooted in the teachings of Francoism, the New Pacific Order has made significant advances in all aspects of alliance organization, including economics, diplomacy, internal organization, propaganda and communications and defense. The NPO is the only Red Trading Sphere alliance, a position they defend zealously as part of the Moldavi Doctrine. See: Military Command of the New Pacific Order. The official sanctioned name is the New Pacific Order, but the alliance is also known simply as The Order or as Pacifica. Its members are known as Pacificans. The fervor, discipline and loyalty of its membership is well known throughout the Cyberverse. See: Culture of the New Pacific Order. The current Emperor of the New Pacific Order is The Divine Bovine Overlord of the New Pacific Order, '''Moo-Cows with Guns', Emperor of the New Pacific Order'', TrotskysRevenge. Also known as Teh Moo or, as he is most commonly known Emperor Revenge, TrotskysRevenge is the 3rd Emperor of the NPO. Emperor Revenge is the embodiment of the New Pacific Order, its head of state and sovereign. Emperor Revenge has control of all internal and external functions of the New Pacific Order, all Pacificans pleadge allegiance to the Emperor, and he governs with the will and support of the membership. Charter The Charter of the New Pacific Order defines the structure of the government and the powers of each area of the government. The Charter also defines admission, expulsion, and amendments to the charter. Any member may make a proposal in the SHIT HEADS!!!! of the Order. It is one of the foundational, but not exclusive, legal documents of the New Pacific Order and is part of the unwritten constitution of the NPO. THESE GUYS ARE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!!!.... there gaaaaay! long live GGA! History (Adapted from the Pacifica Monogatari) :Main Article: Pacifica Monogatari The New Pacific Order has a rich and powerful history. The Order originated in NationStates after the August Revolution of 2003 led by Francos Spain. It is one of the oldest alliances in Cybernations, founded in January 2006 by eight members of the People's Republic of the Pacific from NationStates aiming to spread the word of Francoism to another gaming universe. Admission Procedures To become a member nation of the New Pacific Order, a nation must be a member of the Red Trading Sphere and uninvolved in any wars or aid transactions with belligerent powers. After a candidate posts an application, they are asked a series of questions concerning their temperament, ideals and what they wish to get out of the Order by any member of the alliance. Depending upon their answers and activity, applicants are either accepted or rejected on a case by case basis by the Academy Staff. Successful applicants then enter the Academy, where they are taught Cybernations basics and Pacifican Culture. A comprehensive final exam is required for all NPO applicants in order to achieve full member status. Academy Staff The Academy is run by the Academy staff who are responsible for the education of new NPO recruits. They are given rigorous instruction in all aspect of nation and alliance management, with the goal of ensuring their states are economically efficient, militarily strong and knowledgeable. Academy instructors also ensure that new members are active and willing to volunteer the time needed to become an effective member of the alliance. They also provide advice to new cadets and evaluate them to ensure they meet the exacting standards and qualifications necessary to earn the honor of being called a Pacifican. Instructors are appointed by the Emperor through the Imperial Officers based upon the instructor's knowledge of the alliance and Cybernations. The Council The Council's duty is to serve as the direct link between the membership and the Imperial government of the Order. Alongside some other tasks, their main purpose is to serve every Pacifican comrade. This is achieved by being available whenever possible for all suggestions, concerns, ideas, questions and problems that members might want to talk about with somebody from the administrative staff. Councilors are elected and serve two month terms. Every month three of the six Councilors will be up for election and any full member is allowed to run. All they need is to be nominated by another member. Military Command :Main Article:Military Command of the New Pacific Order The Military Command is responsible for alliance defense, developing military strategy for the alliance, and other leadership functions. The Emperor appoints all Military Command officers. The Pacifican Military is the strongest in the Cyberverse, unparalleled in size, power and coordination. The Order's complex banking system provides Military Command with the resources and materiel needed to adequately defend the NPO from all outside threats. The Pacific Bank :Main article:Bank of the New Pacific Order The Pacific Bank is the premier financial institution in Cybernations. Regularly sending out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies, the Pacific Bank contains the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans. As the Order continues to grow at a record pace, the Bank is constantly seeking to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Diplomatic Corps :Main Article:Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order The Diplomatic Corps is responsible for representing the Emperor and NPO abroad. The Diplomatic Corps is widely perceived as being responsible for the Order's success in the Second Great Patriotic War (Great War 2). In addition to Diplomats, the Corps also includes Military and Economic Advisers who aid NPO allies to improve their own alliance militaries and banks as part of the NPO's ongoing efforts to promote peace, strength and prosperity amongst its allies. International Relations . The Special Community Service (SCS) :Main Article:Special Community Service of the New Pacific Order SCS consists of the following Standards: Imperium Sacrum, Moo-Cows and Deamonica, as well as the UPP. Each standard is a separate department within ACE. Imperium Sacrum is made up of the mentors who are tasked with the job of enlightening the new recruits with the Pacifican Spirit and answering their every question related to in-game CyberNations matters as well as the inner workings of the Order at a glance as well as the Nation Sitting sector and the technical division. The Moo-Cows Standard is tasked with cultural duties. They plan, develop, and implement programs, holidays, festivals, contests, and other actives, to help maintain the Pacifican Spirit, and for the enjoyment of the members of the Order. Lastly, the Deamonica Standard is tasked with internal audits of the SCS, to ensure the department remains well oiled. The Recruiting Department :''Main Article:Recruiting Corps of the New Pacific Order The Recruiters Corps is a fun, laid back institution tasked with the responsibility of bringing in new, fresh members to the New Pacific Order. The Recruiters Corps has set records on Cybernations for recruiting and plans to continue this trend. Media Corps :''Main Article:Media Corps of the New Pacific Order :See also:The Pacific Press Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into three sections, the Graphics Division coordinated by Frodark, the News Division coordinated by Vengashii, and the Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica, coordinated by Hawk_11. The Praetorian Guard :''Main Article:Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counterterrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. The Praetorian Guard is meritocratic. The only way to enter the Guard is to be voted in by its current membership. For this to occur a nation must first show willingness and competence in the field by carrying out the duties of the Praetorian as assigned. The Technology Corps :Main Article:Tech Corps of the New Pacific Order The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps, has had many incarnations since its inception in 2007. Its mission statement, however, has always remained the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 80,000 units of technology. The Red Square :Main Article:The Red Square Red Square is a place for the nations of the Red Trading Sphere to travel to and discuss or find trade agreements and tech deals. The Red Square has three different levels: the Red Protection Court that hears cases of nations violating the Revenge Doctrine, the Trading Post where nations can find trade agreements, and the Technology Market where nations can participate in tech deals. Government and Politics External Links * New Pacific Order Forum * CN Forums NPO Sign Up Image:NPO-prosperity.png|Pacifica means ''Peace, Strength and Prosperity for all members. Image:NPO-innovation.png|The Order constantly evolves and innovates to take advantage of all situations. Image:HAIL_PACIFICA.png|NPO Military might is on show in this poster celebrating the NPO military. Image:NPO-Berlin.jpg|Pacifican Soldiers on the eve of victory in the second The Great Patriotic War Image:NPO-KeepUsFlyingcopy.jpg|Pacifican's celebrate and are encouraged to join the efforts of the Bank. Image:NPO-Fivemonthplan2opca8.gif|The Emperor announces another glorious 5 Week Plan. Image:NPOKievShield.png‎|Lady Pacifica, a memorial to the Great Patriotic war stands guard near Francograd Image:NPO_Militiaposter.jpg|The Military is the backbone of the Pacific.